


蕗葉下的人

by kurasio



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 15:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 東赫說，不要太想我，說完眨眨眼睛，對他施加無害的咒語。





	蕗葉下的人

金東營嚼著口香糖片，青蘋果味，好像隨時會喚出飛機起降的耳鳴。小樽比起東京冷了些，首爾則跟前者差不多；他將手指藏在外套口袋不願拿出來，脊椎像黏在椅背上一樣絲毫不受煞車影響。李馬克回過頭來小聲地提醒他，要到了，他點點頭，用明顯帶著倦意的聲音說，我還沒睡著呢。

李東赫不停給他傳訊息的前兩天他發懶沒有馬上回，結果回到飯店又累得倒頭就睡，醒來才想著那頭已讀了一個晚上，要發語音過去又沒法好好思考，最後又變回一貫的嘮叨。冷嗎？吃了沒？你那似乎更冷一些，記得出門要加圍巾外套，他自己看了都要嫌煩。李東赫倒一反平時的不饒人，甚至連他在機艙裡匆匆輸入要起飛了，那頭只是理解地說辛苦了。哥睡一下吧，這條則是落地開機以後才收到，金東營想這孩子倒是很理解他。

在飛機上睡得不甚安穩，卻也不無小補，以致一路驅車回宿舍的路上他保持著一定程度的清醒。而這或許也是他在車上感到一陣涼意的原因，太安靜了，他想，不只是這一路，這整趟旅程，這一年截至現在。他記得許多時候的李東赫，一開始只是個孩子，就只是個孩子，現在雖然還是小巧圓潤地縮在沙發上，瀏海底下漂亮的雙眼卻早就把他看得很透。出門的時候李東赫拉住他，哥，那樣黏糊地喊他。

東赫說，不要太想我，說完眨眨眼睛，對他施加無害的咒語。

金東營咬著牙說不會的，離開前順手揉亂小熊新生的黑色髮根。在小樽運河他無端想起，那日的狼狽與煩躁其實都師出有名；是他分明感受到了李東赫的不安，卻全然無法撫平之故。

承認想念其實不是一件困難的事，或者丟臉，只是比起難為情好像是更不知道該怎麼整理。時隔多日他終於搭上返程的飛機、踏下飛機、度過比之不算太長的車程，回到了宿舍樓下。金東營還是沒有將雙手從口袋裡拿出來，不只是怕冷而已吧，李東赫會那樣笑他。但其實這種只對自己狠心的部分也像小孩子，他縮著脖子想。

直到站在那扇門前時他還是那樣想，花了幾秒鐘，才伸手去轉門把。啊，哥太慢了吧，李東赫卻氣定神閒地回過頭說。

呀，我連行李都還沒收拾，他慢慢踱步到床邊，雙手這次沒有放在兜裡。李東赫的眼神閃爍，還沒等他開口就先搶白。哥知道我一個人很寂寞吧，小孩說，就算我一個人也可以很好。

嗯，我知道。

我很想你，李東赫說。

金東營嘆了口氣，彎身在黑色的髮旋草草印下親吻。那你有想我嗎？李東赫攬住他的腰，硬是要仰起下頷。

這樣太狡猾了，你也要說一次才行。

沒錯，因為我是狡猾的大人，他隨口胡說；掀出底牌的話，會很輕易就溜走，所以還是先讓他保留。小孩模糊地抗議，那他也欣然接受。

可以再貪心一點。

 


End file.
